


Three Years

by Toxinus



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Internalized Homophobia, Loke Arc Spoilers, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oblivious Gray Fullbuster, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sleeping Together, au where Loke dies in episode 32, oblivious Loke, they’re both fools
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxinus/pseuds/Toxinus
Summary: Angsty LoGray AU because I can.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Loke
Kudos: 6





	Three Years

Things are best understood when made plain and simple. Gray was in love with his best friend. To him, it had always seemed to be a hopeless endeavour. With how many women Loke flirted with, it was hard to believe that he'd ever date another man, so he ignored it in hopes of sparing their friendship.

On the other side of the duo, Loke was in denial. For years he believed that he had to suppress his sexuality, and until now, it hadn't been a problem. Loke didn't want to feel this way about Gray. Perhaps it was from Karen's influence, the feeling that he couldn't love someone who wasn't a woman. It was going to be an issue.

Although it was vivid, Gray had a strange memory from a year into their friendship.

-

"Hey, Gray?" Loke looked over at him. Gray let out a small "hm?" in acknowledgement. "If I die, go through the bottom left drawer of my desk. There's a note for you." That got Grays's full attention. "What is it?" he asked. "If I could tell you now, I would." Loke smiled sombrely. Gray wanted to question his friend further, but Loke's attention had shifted to a girl who had approached him.

-

"Loke!" Gray ran up to his friend, paper in hand. It didn't take Loke long to realize what Gray was going to ask. "You wanna go on a mission with me?" Gray asked. Loke nodded, "what is it?"  
His friend explained that all they had to do was collect some rare flowers, and the payout was good for the job. So, it began.

On the way there, Gray asked a question that Loke found strange. "Are you doing alright?" That caught Loke off guard. He thought that he'd been hiding the impact that being outside the Celestial spirit word for so long had on him well.  
"Of 'course I am. What makes you ask?" Gray could see through his lie with ease. He knew Loke well enough to be able to tell.  
"You seem... tired, and you've been showing up to the guild less and less." Gray contemplated not saying what he did next for a moment, "plus, the whole thing with Lucy. What's that about?"  
Loke considered his options. He could continue to act like he was okay, even though Gray knew Loke wasn't, or he could admit that something was wrong and bend the truth to conceal his true identity. He decided on a mix of both. "I'm not, but for now, I'd rather not talk about it." Gray nodded, "If you change your mind, I'm here for you." Gray affirmed with a tone of concern. Loke smiled, unable to express how grateful he was to have Gray there for him.

It was a leisurely job. These supposed "rare" flowers were easy to get once they found out where they were. The location was quite a ways from Magnolia, and since it was already getting late, the two booked a room at a hotel in a nearby town. 

The duo stayed awake into the late hours of the night, talking about whatever came to their minds. Later into the evening, Gray was ranting about how strange how found Juvia. Loke found himself getting tired, yet he wished to continue to listen to Gray, so he refused to sleep. As Gray continued, Loke started to give in, resting his head on Gray's shoulder. His friend was so invested in his story that he barely even noticed. Once he looked down at Loke, he realized that he was asleep. Gray, scared to wake him, just leaned back onto the bed, Loke coming with him. Oddly, he enjoyed this situation. Loke, who had shifted onto Gray's chest, was a welcome presence.

Unbeknownst to the two, this was simply the calm before the storm.


End file.
